


Rainy Days

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Aomine loves Kuroko. Kuroko loves Aomine. But sometimes Aomine thinks he doesn't deserve Kuroko. However, he has learnt to speak his mind.[requested on tumblr]





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This one short is a mix between an old draft and two similar hurt/comfort requests on tumblr.

There were some kids playing when they reached the court near the park. But the kids got bored fast and the court was all for them.

“Kagami didn’t come.”

“No.”

“Neither did Kise, that idiot.”

“He was busy with work.”

“Kagami could have just dropped for a while.”

“If he fails the next test, he won’t be participating in the summer basketball camp.”

“And where’s Nigou?”

“My grandmother brought him with her at the onsen tour with her friends. He’s in good company.”

Aomine was both bothered that nobody replied positively to his call but was overjoyed that Kuroko was the only one who accepted to fill that boring Sunday afternoon with basketball.

“And your parents are still on Mount Fuji?”

“Until Wednesday.”

“Home alone and you haven’t thrown a party yet?!”

“I had tests until yesterday. Plus, my house is very small.”

Rain was threatening them. The somber clouds swollen with water were towering on their heads, the wind blew humid on their skins and far rumbles were telling that it was no time to play outside.

Yet, Aomine and Kuroko didn’t stop to contemplate the sky, nor the possibility that they spent more time reaching the court than the time they would have actually spent playing. The ball was in their hands and the menace of the weather wasn’t enough to make them hide into a coffee shop and clinging to the hope it would have cleared soon.

Aomine had already made two three pointers, three dunks and several shots from different angles when Kuroko felt the first raindrop falling on the tip of his nose. He received the ball and tried to shoot. The ball bounced on the basket-ring and fell down. More drops fell on his shoulders and hair.

“Oh, come on! Just give us five more minutes!”

However, the sky didn’t listen to Aomine’s complain and by the time they run under the canopy of the nearest bus stop, their t-shirts and shorts gained a pattern of raindrops.

“Damn it!” Aomine fell on the metal bench. “What do we do now?”

“We could go to the Maji Burger, but I didn’t bring my wallet.”

“Same here…”

Kuroko sat next to Aomine and looked at the rain covering the landscape in straight lines, like an old disturbed signal on the television.

“It looks like it won’t stop soon.”

“What a mess…” Aomine sounded disappointed. “Tetsu, drop by my place. It’s nearer from here than yours and I bought a new game last week.”

“Shouldn’t you take the chance and study instead?”

It looked like Kuroko touched a nerve. Aomine made a disgusted face but didn’t reply as he knew he was right.

“It’s Saturday… and you could, like, help me, making me study and stuff. Later.”

Kuroko passed him the ball. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They run under the rain, Aomine slower than his normal pace, with an eye always back on Kuroko, who tried to catch up with him. Somewhere inside Aomine, there was a crazy thought, the seed of the fear that Kuroko could disappear under the heavy rain. Their feet splashed into the trainers and, as they reached Aomine’s place, both were drenched to the bones.

“Now a shower.” Aomine closed the door and took off his t-shirt. “Tetsu, you go first.” He said as he threw the shoes and the shorts on the genkan.

Kuroko looked at his gray underwear. It was wet, like his hair and his skin. Droplets of water slithered following the trace of his muscles and Kuroko looked at Aomine’s back with a hint of envy. But his eyes were sparkling for another feeling.

“The switch is–“

In the dim light of the genkan, Aomine was rubbing his hand against the wall when Kuroko hugged him from behind. He felt the gentle touch of his hair, his arms leaning around his waist and the feeble tremble of his body.

“Tetsu, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t take your clothes off.”

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko sighed, his voice was heavy. “…I want to have sex.”

Kuroko had his whole body pressed against him. Aomine sensed the bulge gently rubbing against him and the list of his priority shuffled. He wanted to take a shower as soon as possible, but Tetsu was holding him.

“Tetsu… you have bad white corpuscles. Really, let’s take a shower.”

“What do you mean by that?”

The arms squeezed him a bit more; Aomine felt Kuroko’s irritation crawling through his skin.

“Let’s have sex when we’re done with the shower, Tetsu.”

Kuroko nodded.

“Okay.”

Whenever they were about to have sex, Aomine felt insecure about everything. He wondered if Kuroko felt the same, while sitting on the bed next to him, too little for the big t-shirt and shorts Aomine lent him.

“Aomine-kun. If you aren’t in the mood for sex, just tell me. I don’t want to force you.”

“No. I want to have sex.”

Aomine couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster, or his hands from twitching a bit. He always was nervous at the beginning, when they weren’t still touching and so focused on the pleasure that nothing else mattered. They kissed once, twice and at the third time their lips met, Kuroko’s hands were already under Aomine’s t-shirt.

Kuroko took less time than Aomine to get used to the movements of sex. He was always the one who started the kiss, the first one at taking off Aomine’s clothes and touching him. Aomine, as he helped Kuroko taking off his own t-shirt, wondered how he could have such a comforting attitude while doing something so… embarrassing. If on the court it was Kuroko who adapted to Aomine’s play, on the bed Kuroko started everything and Aomine went along, dragged by the tide. Aomine stayed there, letting Kuroko having his way from his chest to the brim of his shorts. His breath was already short, the bulge pressing against the thin fabric painful, and Aomine was torn between waiting for Kuroko -who loved taking his time- and doing his move.

“W-we didn’t pull the curtains.” Aomine noticed.

“Should I–“

“No, no.” He sank the head on the pillow. “It doesn’t matter.”

Everything was embarrassing, but Aomine just endured it. He endured his voice as Kuroko touched his erection and, despite being aware he sounded strange when he moaned, Aomine let Kuroko suck him. Yes, he would have felt embarrassed later, he knew that, but that pleasure was worth feeling his ears warmth while basking in the lustful memory.

“Tetsu?”

Kuroko made a sound and Aomine understood he was listening.

“I want to suck you.”

There were few things that embarrassed Kuroko and Aomine trying to take the lead was one of that. Aomine didn’t realize it immediately, because during their first times he was dragged into the deep pit of pleasure without doing or noticing anything. But he was a fast learner and when one afternoon he decided on his own to make the first move, he witnessed a sublime view which was renewed every single time: Kuroko with his eyes closed, the pale cheeks dyed in light red, his whole body tensed, his fingers curled in the attempt of resisting to the pleasure. When Kuroko came, his voice bloomed in a crystalline tone that always gave Aomine shivers.

“Aomine-kun…” Soaked in sweat and warm, Kuroko clung to Aomine’s shoulders. “Do you have any lube.”

“I haven’t bought it.”

Kuroko abandoned his body against the comfortable soft bed and leaned his head against Aomine’s chest. He let go of the strengths he was holding to and the tension into his body was fast at flowing away from him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Aomine-kun. We’ll do it next time.”

Aomine felt tired after the orgasm. They roughly cleaned each other with wet tissues and it seemed like Kuroko had no intention of leaving the bed soon. The idea of studying was a fading spot that neither of them was able to detect anymore.

“Of course.”

It was still raining. The drops smashed against the window with violence and if Aomine closed his eyes, he could recall their echo from a not so distant past that always lurked at his back. He wanted to punch himself, because he was into the bed with Tetsu, their naked bodies pressed against each other, both satisfied from healthy sex and, instead of letting the sleep drag him into a comfortable rest, his mind evoked inside him an infective regret that was deleting the pleasant sensation Kuroko left inside him.

Aomine remained calm, but maybe Kuroko perceived something, in the way his fingers twitched, or his heart beat faster, because he raised his eyes and looked at him.

“Everything okay, Aomine-kun?”

“Yes…”

Kuroko was still looking at him. Behind his plain expression, Aomine felt clearly what he was thinking. _Don’t fool me, Aomine-kun._ But he didn’t say anything and just waited for him to do the first step.

“Actually… I was thinking that we wasted more than one year…”

“Wasted?”

“If… if what happened during our third year at Teikou hadn’t happened, maybe we would have chosen the same school, fell in love earlier and done… many more things.”

“Looking back and speculating what would have happened won’t bring us anywhere.”

“I know. But I was an idiot…” Aomine sighed. “I should have trusted you back then, instead I insulted you and you still went after me.”

Kuroko frowned. “And sex made you think about all of this?”

“No, the rain. That day was raining too, remember?”

“I do. That was the day I should have stayed there with you, instead of walking away.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.”

Aomine shook his head. “I really really acted like a dick back then…” He glanced at the ceiling. “I was so envious, because you still had a reason to play basketball, while I had nothing. You could enjoy yourself.”

“After our championship, I’ve never enjoyed myself anymore at Teikou.” Kuroko was blunter than he intended too and read the effect of those words on Aomine’s face, so, he tried to soothe it. “But it was just a passing phase. I regret what happened, but I’m also happy because many other things happened. And, yes, you were a dick.”

“So blunt… You have changed a lot from middle school.”

“So have you, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine had something on the tip of his tongue, some words he wanted to say and poked from inside in the need of finding the way out his mouth.

“I… wanted to be the one saving you. Instead, it was you… and Kagami.”

He pronounced Kagami’s name as if he was talking about some disgusting bee.

“You were the one who needed to be saved.” Kuroko replied. “And I wouldn’t have done much if I didn’t know there was you at the end of the road.”

“What road?”

“That’s a metaphor.”

Aomine was as oblivious as Kagami but Kuroko that time kept his thoughts for himself. He didn’t know how they fell from a cozy cuddle to a depressed mood that was extending its tentacles all around them without leaving any room for an escape. Kuroko didn’t want it. He didn’t want to awaken their past together with all the bad memories that always dragged them down; he only wanted to stay there with Aomine and talk about trivial things, talk about basketball and about school, friends… But it seemed that Aomine needed to talk about those tentacles which popped out to strangle him and Kuroko bore with it.

“I don’t really know what I did to deserve you… I guess I’m only good at basketball.”

Some years before, Kuroko would have killed to be like Aomine. He was good at basketball, tall and attractive; in short, his total opposite. With time, he realized that the idolized idea of Aomine was just an idea and he was like all the other teenagers. They became friends and Kuroko came to notice his fears and doubts. Back then, he ignored them until they exploded – because he was as young as Aomine was, had no experience and he hoped, as Aomine did, that someone would have arrived and changed everything. Somehow, that someone was Kagami.

“I guess we are two then.” Kuroko leaned a hand on his face. “We made a mess back then. I don’t want to make a mess with us anymore.”

“I don’t want either. I’m just full of regrets.” Aomine took the hand off his face. “Tetsu, why didn’t you slap me?”

“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you insult me? Or punch me in the face? Instead, you wanted a fist bump and you’ve never poured your frustration on me. I did.”

“Because punching you wouldn’t have given me back those months we spent apart. I only wanted to see you play again with a smile, that’s all.”

Kuroko managed to say embarrassing things with a straight expression. Aomine sank his face into the pillow.

“Tetsu, that’s embarrassing.”

“And I cannot punch you, Aomine-kun, or else you’ll get hurt. I’m strong.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“Have I heard a laugh?”

“No, no.” Aomine muffled his snickering into the pillow. “It’s just… embarrassing.”

“You’ve been saying embarrassing things from before.”

“It’s different.”

Why was it easier telling Tetsu how he was feeling but all of a sudden couldn’t bear his confession about how much he loved him without sinking his head into the pillow? Some deep part inside him still believed he didn’t deserve how Tetsu cared about him to the point he never gave up on him. No matter how many times Tetsu held his hands, gently bumped his shoulder against his while they were eating ice creams, kissed him on the lips or held him into his arms.

“Aomine-kun, we don’t have to fret things.” Kuroko sighed. “I’m scared, because I don’t know what will happen and I don’t want to lose you again. But I’m also happy, because I can’t believe you, among all people, ended up liking me.”

Aomine raised his head enough to look at Kuroko with one eye.

“Why are you saying that? You’re the best, Tetsu. I’ve always been your fan.”

“And I’ve always been yours.”

The slight touch of red on Kuroko’s cheeks appeared slowly, looking like an invisible hand was putting some blush make up on him.

“I kinda ruined the mood with this, didn’t I?”

“A bit… but I was the one saying you could have turned up to me whenever you needed to talk, Aomine-kun. Back then none of us spoke and everything degenerated. We can cuddle after sex another time.”

Aomine frowned. “Why another time?”

Kuroko was really small. Aomine could cover him entirely with his own body. He took him into his arms, the blanket slid off his shoulders as he dragged him near his chest.

“Let’s cuddle until rain is over, Tetsu. Then we’ll go play basketball.”

“I think it won’t stop soon.”

“Is it a problem?”

Kuroko indulged himself into the warmth of Aomine’s hug. “No.”

There was still time for the rain to stop. There was still time for them to go play basketball again and again. They had their time and neither of them wanted to waste it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko taking the lead in sex is wow.


End file.
